The My Chemical Romance Bible
by XTearsXOfXInnocenceX
Summary: The MCR Bible. This is for all the other MCR fans on this site. Origionally posted on deviantart by Bloody Misfit. Enjoy!


You know you're a My Chemical Romance Freak when

You know you're a My Chemical Romance Freak when  
1. Your carpet is soaked with drool after watching them play on TV  
2. You cry when u hear them play your favorite song live  
3. You hear someone say My Chemical Romance and you snap to attention  
4. You stand your ground and defend them when someone tries to criticize them  
5. You feel like burning the TRL building down  
6. You read a story and claim you saw one of the band members names, though its not there  
7. You have a MCR song for every point in your day  
8. You lick the TV when there on it, Mmm..MCR  
9. You recite the words to the song when someone even mutters just a word of it.  
10. You Live by the words of My Chemical Romance  
11. You've asked your parents millions of times if you could make MCR your religion!!

MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE BIBLE

Gerard Way puts the "laughter" in "manslaughter".

Mikey Way can slam revolving doors.

The chief export of The Frank Iero is pain.

Mikey Way counted to infinity...twice.

Frank Iero can divide by Zero.

The grass is always greener on the other side. Unless Gerard Way has been there, then its soaked with tears and blood.

The Frank Iero once visited the Virgin Islands. They are now The Islands.

Gerard Way sleeps with a night light. Not because Gerard Way is afraid of the dark, but the dark is afraid of Gerard Way.

Mikey Way is the reason Waldo is hiding.

A Tsunami is water running away from Bob Bryar.

Bob Bryar doesn't get brain freeze. Slurpees know when to back the fuck off.

Bob Bryar does not teabag the ladies. He potato-sacks them.

Mikey Way can speak braille.

Frank Iero jacks off to Monster Trucks.

Jeeves asks Ray Toro.

If The Bob Bryar is late, time better slow the fuck down.

Geico saved 15 a year by switching to Gerard Way.

Ray Toro went back in time and stopped the JFK assination by catching the bullet in mid air. JFK's head just exploded in sheer amazement.

Gerard Way has to sort his laundry into three loads: darks, whites, and bloodstains.

The most effective form of suicide known to man is to type "Frank Iero" into Google and hit "I'm Feeling Lucky!"

Jesus walked on water. Gerard Way walked on Jesus.

When Frank Iero gives you the finger, he's telling you how many seconds you have left to live.

Gerard Way doesn't use pick-up lines, he simply says, "Now."

Mikey Way is like a Tsunami, if you can see him coming it's already too late.

Bob Bryar ate the Stay Puff Marshmellow man.

Ray Toro didn't vote for Pedro. He deported him.

When God said, "Let there be light", Gerard Way said, "say please."

We've fired the bullets, and felt the revenge.  
We are lacking the romance.  
We've faced the bullies, and we gave 'em hell,  
Then hung 'em high.  
We've marched down Cemetery Drive  
& we are now prepared to march in The Black Parade.  
No one loves us, so we don't love you,  
and these are our Famous Last Words.

Here's to the kids who were never okay,  
who brought their bullets in return for your love.  
To the kids who live life on the murder scene, seeking revenge on those who wronged them.  
To the kids who lost their fear of falling,  
who refuse to drink to show their support for Gerard's decision.  
Here's to the kids who sign their name xoxo, fuck sincerely.  
The kids who love demolition style, who would end their days in a hail of bullets for thy lover. Here's to the kids who will spend their nights dreaming of what life would be like if they were G. F. R. B. or M. instead of partying with others.  
Here's to the kids who play with action figures instead of doing homework.  
Here's to the kids who mourned over the loss of Mikey's glasses,  
here's to the kids who put bars and X's over their eyes to be just like their heroes.  
Here's to the kids who scream fuck you to anyone who starts shit with them.  
Here's to the kids who believe they're vampires, just like the MCR boys.  
Here's to the kids who were welcomed to the black parade.  
Here's to the kids who are not afraid to keep on living or walk this world alone.  
To the kids who could've been a better son.  
Here's to the kids who raise their glasses high for tomorrow we die, and we all go to hell.  
Here's to the kids who put sister to sleep, who set Ferris wheels ablaze.  
To the kids who take pills that counteract the booze they drink.  
Here's to the kids with poison and pills.  
To the kids who Fire At Will.  
Here's to the kids who loved pansy, and all its glory.  
To the kids who cried at the sight of Robert Bryar burning on the set of FLW.  
Here's to every soldier, vampire, and parader, to every Fan.  
Here's to each and every one of you My Chemical Romance fans.  
Your dedication is what makes the world go round.

MCRmy:  
"I will always stand by them no matter what they do or decisions they make... as a die-hard soldier of the MCRmy...I solemnly swear to give my blood, sweat and tears for the sake and well being of Frank Iero, Gerard Way, Ray Toro, Mikey Way and Bob Bryar... "

-all the M.C.R fans out there(including me)

This is for all the kids who doodle MCR lyrics instead of paying attention in class.

This is for all the kids who listened to 'I'm Not Okay' on repeat because it made them feel like they weren't alone.

This is for all the kids who have seen 'Life On The Murder Scene' twenty bajillion times.

This is for all the kids who bought 'The Black Parade' the second it came out and clung to it like a security blanket for a month.

This is for all the kids who love Gerard, no matter what color his hair is.

This is for all the kids think Mikey is awesome, with or without glasses.

This is for all the kids who wish they could play guitar like Frank.

This is for all the kids were worried about Bob when he burnt his leg.

This is for all the kids who secretly fantasize about playing with Ray's hair.

This is for all the kids who know that as long as there is a My Chemical Romance, they will never be alone.

This is for all the kids who love My Chemical Romance with all their hearts.

This is for all the kids who wear their t-shirts not just to look cool, but to promote them too.

This is for all the kids who saved up their allowance for months, babysat, and mowed lawns to go to their concert and sing every word.

This is for all the kids who were never okay.

This is for the MCRmy.

Ten Commandments of the Black Parade

1. Thou shall accept death as it comes  
2. Thou shall march and sing without question  
3. Thou shall face fear and regret  
4. Thou shall never let go of thy dreams  
5. Thou shall give blood  
6. Thou shall not fear thy sins  
7. Thou shall protect thy brothers in arms  
8. Thall shall darken thy clothes  
9. Thou shall walk this world alone  
10.Thou shall carry on!

The Ten Commandments of My Chemical Romance

1. Thou shall not put a gun to thy lover's head.  
2. Thou shall be willing to die for love.  
3. Thou shall seek revenge on those who wrong you.  
4. Thou shall be a demolition lover.  
5. Thou shall unleash the bats.  
6. Thou shall protect thy lover from everything (even vampires)  
7. Thou shall respect the lords, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Ray, and Bob.  
8. Thou shall sing the holy hymns of the chemical romance  
9. Thou shall see beauty in bloody love.  
10. Thou shall carry on.

The Ten Commandments of Gerard Way

1.Thou shall never let them take you alive.

2.Thou shall drink Starbucks coffee

3.Thou shall play World of Warcraft as an Undead Warrior

4.Thou shall admit that they are not okay freely

5.Thou shall unleash the fucking bats

6.Thou shall strike violent poses

7.Thou shall stay out of the light

8.Thou shall suck thy enemies blood

9.Thou shall overcome thy weaknesses

10.Thou shall not be afraid to keep on living

The Ten Commandments of Frank Iero

1. Thou shall run around until thou can no longer breathe

2. Thou shall eat skittles

3. Thou shall let the singer feel thou up

4. Thou shall wear a badge on thy shirt collar or hood

5. Thou shall get tattoos

6. Thou shall kick random objects if they are in thy way (yes that means if they are in Gerard/Mikey too)

7. Thou shall grin with all teeth

8. Thou shall change hair style every year

9. Thou shall wear sunglasses in situations of conflict

10. Thou shall burn everything and call it Cajun

The Ten Commandments of Mikey Way

1. Thou shall move as little as possible on stage

2. Thou shall choose coffee as thy poison

3. Thou shall straighten hair with dignity

4. Thou shall love sushi as much as thineself

5. Thou shall be the spiritual advisor to thy peers

6. Thou shall wear glasses as close to falling off as possible

7. Thou shall have epic battles with brick walls

8. Thou shall hate small spaces, large spaces and grocery shopping

9. Thou shall love unicorns with all thy heart

10. Thou shall be dangerous around toasters/heaters

The Ten Commandments of Bob Bryar

1. Thou shall never get mad at those more annoying than thou

2. Thou shall look cool with sunglasses

3. Thou shall declare that Gerard makes thou heart burn openly

4. Thou shall love cats

5. Thou shall walk in the other direction/lash out if a camera is shown

6. Thou shall T.P New York

7. Thou shall drum until thou can drum no more

8. Thou shall give out Mikey Way's phone number

9. Thou shall be the hardest working drummer ever

10. Thou shall love Mr. Bean as thou equal

The Ten Commandments of Ray Toro

1. Thou shall head bang till thou can head bang no more

2. Thou shall stick thou hands in cupcakes

3. Thou shall hide thy contacts well (I never even knew he wore them)

4. Thou shall not like to read

5. Thou shall not bother to cook

6. Thou shall play until thou gets 'Guitar Burn'

7. Thou shall hate thou hair when straightened

8. Thou shall sing back up as if it were the most important part

9. Thou shall ask Gerard to not do 'that' in thy direction

10. Thou shall be proud of thou afro

Ways to Tell If You're a Real My Chemical Romance Fan

1.Real MCR fans know more songs than "Welcome to the Black Parade."  
2. Real MCR fans know Gerard Way's brother's name.  
3. Real MCR fans shout 'YES!' when one of their songs comes on.  
4. Real MCR fans punch their cousins/brothers/parents/friends for dissing Gerard's hair.  
5. Real MCR fans punch their cousins/brothers/parents/friends for dissing Gerard in general.  
6. Real MCR fans know the names of everyone in the band and what they do.  
7. Real MCR fans shop for hours just to find a jacket like the band's have for a MCR concert.  
8. Real MCR fans take time to right on the front of all their underwear "I love Gerard."  
9. Real MCR fans ask their mom "What's for dinner?" and are disappointed when she doesn't say Gerard.  
10. Real MCR fans start smoking because they think they will be how like Frank and Gerard. not really  
11. Real MCR fans ask for Bob the Bryar for Christmas and cry when they don't get him.  
12. Real MCR fans do dirty things with their MCR action figures and are proud to admit it.  
13. Real MCR fans sleep with a picture of MCR and actually have to wipe off the drool stains.  
14. Real MCR fans piss themselves when they see them... on the television.  
15. Real MCR fans would admit to let them rape you.  
16. Real MCR fans go in a rendition of Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge when they hear a guy in a restaurant say "So Long"  
17. Real MCR fans have this on their profile.  
18. Real MCR fans giggle everytime Gerard Way says the word 'way' in his songs  
19. Real MCR fans will scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, insert band member name here!!" on his birthday, regardless of how quiet the room is.  
20. Real MCR fans watch "Life On the Murder Scene" twice a day then apologize to plants.  
21. Real MCR fans often zone out, listening to MCR in their heads, and when someone asks them a question they scream the lyrics they were just thinking of.  
22. Real MCR fans write 'my' and 'romance' around the word 'chemical' when in science class.  
23. Real MCR fans when hearing any word even slightly associated with MCR on the television, instantly freak out and turn up the volume.  
24. Real MCR fans eat skittles and drink coke zero three times daily.  
25. Real MCR fans have every MCR picture possible saved on their computer, and admit it proudly.  
26. Real MCR fans have actually read and re-read and re-re-read etc. any MCR webpages they could find.  
27. Real MCR fans can listen to a MCR song repeatedly and not get tired of said song. (no matter how many times you listen!)  
28.Real MCR fans hear New Jersey and instantly think MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR!!  
29. Real MCR fans try their hardest to mention MCR in any project at school.  
30. Real MCR fans spaz out when they see the word 'way' in books, on trucks, anywhere

- Greene Finch

--

A/N: Originally posted by Bloody Misfit on deviantart.

Sad thing is, I do all of these things….


End file.
